


Apple of my eye

by BubblyWashingMachine



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Basically everyone is mentioned as we scan the crowd ok, F/F, Fluff, I can't be bothered tagging everyone, Lesbians, Rapple, SO MUCH FLUFF, They're idiots in love, Two-Shot, Wedding, anyway, good stuff, hmmmm, poison apple, writing this made me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyWashingMachine/pseuds/BubblyWashingMachine
Summary: The glorious union of two souls. It's the wedding day of Apple White... And Raven Queen. And Maddie's got the rings!





	1. The actual wedding part

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and gave me happy feelings inside. I hope it does the same to you.
> 
> :)

The sun causes her hair to shine so brightly, people in the front row politely shade their eyes. She turns to me, smiling, blushing, hands clasped nervously behind her. The wedding dress was her mother's - it hugs her curvy figure nicely, the soft cream lace spilling down in frothy layers. I do my best to grin at her in a nonthreatening, reassuring kind of way, but I'm sure everyone can see how shy and tense I'm feeling. Not about the wedding itself, of course not. I made this decision a long time ago, when I stood in the apple orchard and asked her to be my wife. There was magic in the air that day, too.

In fact, I don't really know why I'm so nervous. Maybe it's excitement. It's ridiculous really, we've been living together for literally like ten years – what difference is another ring going to make?

Her family sits on the left side of the seating arrangement, and mine sticks to the right. I can see her mother wiping her eyes daintily on an embroidered handkerchief, whilst my own leans against the wall, looking menacing. She catches me looking, and sneers. I know she doesn't approve. She hates their whole family, hell, she hates her own family. I just wish she could be a little more cooperative, as the Evil Queen 'I hate you all and you're making a terrible decision and that dress is MINE how dare you wear it on your WEDDING DAY on which you are marrying your SWORN ENEMY' vibe is not flattering for her.

The dress, which I did indeed take from her forbidden closet, is a shimmery dark purple in colour (big surprise there) with black details (was there a chance I'd wear anything else?) and silver accessories. It compliments my bride's red, gold and cream theme she's got going on there.

As I'm looking around the venue, familiar faces pop out at me. Briar is in the front row, crying loudly, and Maddie stands to the side holding a cushion bearing two rings. Cedar, Cerise, Dexter, Daring, Darling, Poppy, Holly, and basically the rest of Ever After High, are scattered about the garden setting, while Blondie films the entire thing and darts about interviewing our family and friends.

I kind of wanted something small, cute and homey, but I should've know that that was NOT what marrying Apple White entails. When I asked her, she immediately started telling me about all the ideas she had for our wedding, and when we got home she pulled out swirly-lettered, printed, personalised invitations. It was only that night as we snuggled on the couch that she realised she hadn't actually said yes. She was so embarrassed… her cheeks went all cute and red and she stuttered and apologised for about five minutes while I laughed and teased her…

Apple tugs on my hand. I suddenly realise everyone staring at me, and I've just been zoned out, admiring the way the light falls on her soft, shiny hair…

"Huh?"

(Let's allow a moment of silence to pity poor Raven Queen on her wedding day) And everyone starts laughing.

It loosens me up a bit, at least. I relax a little and catch Apple's eye. She rolls her eyes at me good-naturedly. I clear my throat.

"Speech thing. Vows?" I whisper. She nods.

"So. When I first met Apple White… I… no. That's not right." I begin. Everyone waits in awkward silence. I start again, breathing deeply.

"Apple, you are the most determined, strong, brave, beautiful, kind, and whole-heatedly good person I've ever met. It surprises me every day when I wake up next to you, because it seems so insane that anyone as messed-up as me could get someone as perfect as you to love me. I thank my lucky stars every day. I thank Headmaster Grimm for putting us in the same room, I thank Maddie for forcing me to ask you out, and I especially thank Briar for forcing you to say yes." The crowd laughs and Briar lets out a whoop from her chair.

Apple blushes even harder. I think I see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She sees me watching and smiles.

"And now, Apple, would you like to say anything?" Cupid asks.

"Uhm… I…" Apple stutters. It's practically the first time I've seen her speechless, and I've got to admit it's freakin' adorable.

"Raven… You've made me a better person in so many ways… You've taught me so much… Without you, I would have made some awful decisions. I'm so glad that you can see past the spoilt, rich, scared side of me and love me for who… who I am inside…" She wrings her hands nervously. I take them.

"Rings!" Maddie interrupts. Cupid waves her over.

"Do you, Apple White, take Raven Queen to be your lawfully wedded waifu?" Apple nods.

"I do."

"And do you, Raven Queen, take Apple White to be your lawfully wedded waifu?"

"Sure." Apple glares. "I - I mean, I do."

We put on the rings. Hers is silver, with a purple gem, and mine is gold, with a scarlet one. They match.

"Does any brave soul dare to object to this marriage?" Cupid glares out at the crowd. My mother stands up straight(er) and opens her mouth. "NO? Good." Cupid says loudly. The Evil Queen slumps down again, crossing her arms.

"So, without further ado, because I know I'm not the only one who can't wait any longer for this -" Cupid looks to the audience and winks. "- I now pronounce you wife and… other wife." I snort. "YOU MAY NOW KISS!" Cupid squeals and steps back, pressing her hands to her face so that her cheeks squish and her mouth squashes like that of a fish. Everyone in the room takes a deep breath and waits for us to kiss.

And so we do.


	2. Mini ending bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww

After the party, Apple holds my hand on the way to our carriage.

"I'm full." She murmurs, and I laugh softly. "Apple, you ate four poison apple and cinnamon tarts, three slices of dragonberry pudding, and an entire blackbird pie."

"Personally I believe Ginger is to blame."

"'Course you do."

"It's not my fault she made an entire desert platter just for me."

"No, that's my fault."

"What?"

"I asked her to. You get funny when you eat too much."

Apple snorts in a very un-Apple way. "You spiked my juice too, didn't you, you witch."

"Maybe," I say mysteriously. Apple giggles.

I help her into the carriage. "I think it's time we go home, princess."

"I'm not a princess," my wife says loudly, "I'm a Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies guys


End file.
